


Scream

by the_deep_magic



Series: Find Your Voice [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, M/M, Minor Fjord/Jester Lavorre, POV Fjord (Critical Role), Self-Lubrication, Tail Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome to Twosome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: "I feel like he’s more likely to say yes to you,” Molly sighs.“Now why would you think that?”“You’re…” Molly gestures vaguely at Fjord. “You’re all nice and… nonthreatening.”Fjord narrows his eyes. “First off, I’m not entirely sure that was a compliment. And second, what makes you think Caleb prefers ‘nonthreatening’?”
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Find Your Voice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733752
Comments: 44
Kudos: 331





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your patience. This one fought back... or possibly I was wildly overthinking it.

It’s been weeks since they’ve had any kind of privacy – weeks on the road, ending every day exhausted and dirty, camping on rough ground or in a grungy inn. While Fjord might not believe it, even Molly doesn’t feel like fucking for most of that time. It’s not just the hardships, either; there are nights around the campfire where the camaraderie is so enjoyable that Molly wants to stay up trading barbs with Beau or braiding Jester’s hair until he can barely keep his eyes open.

Mercifully, though, Caleb hasn’t pulled away again. The morning after their encounter, Molly had awoken to find Caleb gone, and he was briefly certain he’d managed to ruin the whole thing. However, Caleb was right there at breakfast, blushing harder than usual but passing the bacon with his usual politeness. Perhaps it’s Molly’s imagination, but Caleb seems a little more relaxed around the entire group. He was even back to making eye contact with Molly and Fjord by that afternoon.

So when they finally make a stop in a reasonably-sized town with a decent inn and Jester wants to have a girls’ sleepover night, it feels like the Moonweaver has answered Molly’s prayers. He sits next to Fjord at dinner and waits until the others are engaged in conversation to whisper to him, “You should invite Caleb to join us tonight.”

“I was just thinkin’ the same thing,” Fjord replies quietly, “but I think you should ask him.”

Molly finds his mouth has suddenly gone dry. “Me? Why me?”

“Well, you invited him up last time. Why not do it again?”

“Last time I thought we were just going to talk.” Fjord shoots him an incredulous look, and Molly holds his hands up in mock-surrender. “Hey, I know what you think, but I swear I didn’t have any ulterior motives when that started. Just… hopes. Very distant hopes.”

“So _hope_ your way on over there and ask him. Never known you to be the kind who’s too shy to go after what you want.”

Molly looks across the table where Caleb is seated between Nott and Jester. Nott is stealing bits of meat off Caleb’s plate, and Caleb is pretending not to notice. “It’s not shyness, you self-righteous shit. I feel like he’s more likely to say yes to you,” Molly sighs.

“Now why would you think that?”

“You’re…” Molly gestures vaguely at Fjord. “You’re all nice and… nonthreatening.”

Fjord narrows his eyes. “First off, I’m not entirely sure that was a compliment. And second, what makes you think Caleb prefers ‘nonthreatening’?”

Molly glances at Caleb again. He couldn’t say where the sudden attack of nerves has come from – he hasn’t been nervous about anything to do with sex since he can remember. Sure, he can’t remember very far, but he doesn’t think he was even nervous the first time after… after he woke up as Mollymauk.

He didn’t have the chance to be properly nervous the last time, when all three of them were together, and he was so shocked that Caleb joined them that everything afterward felt like a dream. To be honest, he’s still not convinced it wasn’t. Caleb had been everything he’d fantasized about and more – so wonderfully sensitive and responsive and strong underneath. And if Caleb’s not ready to reciprocate yet, that’s fine by Molly, who’s perfectly happy to suck Caleb off as often as he’ll let him. Gods, maybe if Molly asks nicely, Caleb will let him ride his cock…

Molly comes to at the table when Fjord kicks him lightly in the shin. His eyes focus on Fjord, whose eyebrows raise like he knows exactly where Molly’s mind had been. “You keep on lookin’ at him like that, you won’t even need to ask,” Fjord drawls.

Of course, Molly’s never been able to hide what (who) he wants from Fjord, and Fjord, for all his politeness, refuses to stop needling Molly about it. Worse, Molly can’t even sustain any anger at him, partly because he’s right and partly because it’s resulted in some very good things that Molly might have fucked up if he’d pursued them on his own.

So Molly sucks it up, and when Caleb volunteers to go up to the bar for another round of drinks, he offers to accompany the wizard. While they wait for the bartender, Molly lets the tip of his tail graze softly down the back of Caleb’s hand, blocked from the rest of the group between their bodies and the wood of the bar. Caleb startles, but he covers it reasonably well and looks wide-eyed at Molly. “ _Ja_?”

Molly knows by now that small talk only makes Caleb uncomfortable, so he gets right to the point. “I— That is, Fjord and I were talking, and we’d love it if you’d join us again tonight.”

“Oh,” Caleb says softly, color rising in his cheeks as he glances away.

“Are you that surprised?” Molly asks, leaning in conspiratorially. “Last time was amazing. I haven’t stopped thinking about it.”

“Really? I… I felt like I hardly added anything to the experience.”

“Gods, Caleb, we have got to get you—” Molly catches himself and smears a hand across his mouth, worried Caleb will misinterpret his frustration. “ _Yes_ , really. We want you, at whatever level you’re comfortable with.” He’s barely aware of his tail continuing to caress Caleb’s knuckles. “I think I speak for Fjord, too, when I say your very presence is… stimulating.”

“Molly,” Caleb says, drawing out the last syllable in a wavering voice. “I have reading to do.”

Seeing him start to crack, Molly turns up the charm. It’s a little manipulative, maybe, but Molly _wants_. “Would you like me to beg, love? I’ve been told I do it very well. _Please_ , Caleb—”

Of course, it’s at that moment that the bartender returns, plunking half a dozen full mugs in front of them on the bar. Caleb sucks in a breath and steps back, and Molly swallows a few Infernal curses as he pulls out the silver for the bartender. He still tips, but not generously.

But after they’ve gathered up the mugs, Caleb inclines his head slightly toward Molly and whispers, “I will meet you both in your room after the girls retire for the evening.”

It’s only by the grace of the Moonweaver that Molly doesn’t drop the drinks all over the floor.

&&&

This inn is no Pillow Trove, but the beds are massive, and with a strategic arrangement of blankets over the larger lumps, the mattress is even relatively comfortable. Molly’s nervous energy is back, and he has to stop himself from pacing the room. He’s already down to his shirt and trousers, and he’s lit the room as best he can with all the candles and lanterns he can scrounge together.

Fjord, the bastard, looks to be near laughter watching Molly flit about the room. “You got it bad, Molly.”

“Got what?” Molly snaps, sharper than he’d intended.

Then Fjord does laugh. “It’s okay, y’know. I’m not tore up about it. We agreed at the beginning: this lasts as long as it lasts.”

“I’m hoping it’ll last a bit longer,” Molly admits with a sigh.

There’s a heavy pause, and then Fjord says with surprising gentleness, “He likes you.”

For all his teasing, Fjord has never cut so close to the bone, and hearing it spoken aloud makes Molly’s stomach sink. The words sound so hollow. “I’m loud and obnoxious and messy. He _tolerates_ me.”

“That ain’t true,” Fjord says, putting a hand on Molly’s shoulder, though Molly can’t bring himself to look at the half-orc. “I mean, the ‘loud and messy’ part’s plenty true, and don’t I know it. But the other… what I saw last time was way more’n tolerance.”

“He likes how I suck cock,” Molly says, his tone icy. That has, in fact, been his exact plan for getting Caleb to care about him, and suddenly it sounds utterly stupid in so many words. “Everybody likes that.”

“Mm-hmm,” Fjord muses, gripping Molly’s other shoulder and massaging firmly. Molly wants to bat the half-orc’s hands away, but he’s suddenly struck by the feeling that his legs might not hold him if he does. “So you’re just that fuckin’ good in bed, huh? Men who barely tolerate your presence during the day suck your fingers and stroke your hair and whisper softly in your ear while someone else is fuckin’ you? They stare at you all greedy-like when they think no one else is looking?” When Molly doesn’t answer, Fjord continues. “You see _me_ doin’ any of that shit?”

Molly feels his cheeks heat and his throat burn, and he hates it. “Fuck off, Fjord.”

“I can’t for the life of me figure out why you get so defensive over this one thing,” Fjord says quietly.

“Neither can I,” Molly responds, but he has a better idea than he lets on. It’s more than just one irresistible wizard; Molly’s usual approach to what he wants could knock over dominos that scatter this fragile new family of his to the wind.

“Just… question your assumptions, is what I’m sayin’. And don’t worry about me.”

“Well, good to know I can check that one off the list,” Molly says, but one of Fjord’s hands has found a knot in his shoulder and the other is gliding down his ribs, firm and possessive on his waist. Damn him for knowing how to shut Molly up. Well, two can play at that game, so Molly leans back into Fjord’s body behind him and wriggles his ass the best he can against Fjord’s crotch.

Molly even manages to lose track of time until he hears a knock at the door. Fjord breaks away from him and groans “Come in,” voice gratifyingly rough.

“Ah,” Caleb says, appraising the scene quickly and shutting the door behind him. “You have begun already. My apologies for taking so long.”

“Not at all, love,” Molly says. “We’re just getting warmed up and ready for you.”

Fjord gets there first, reaching out and tugging Caleb in for a quick kiss and a longer hug. Caleb is a little stiff at first, but he relaxes into Fjord’s embrace, and Molly realizes he hasn’t seen this before. Molly himself had refrained from kissing Caleb at first, worried about scaring him off, until Molly was too full of dick to care.

After a moment, Fjord pulls back and smooths Caleb’s hair back from his face. “Go give Molly some sugar,” Fjord says with a smile. “He’s been missin’ you.”

Fjord’s just lucky that Molly’s too busy trying to read Caleb’s expression to take a swing at him. It’s hard to see much beyond the nervousness, but the fact that Caleb is here – and that it took relatively little convincing to get him here – is encouraging.

“It’s true,” Molly says with an exaggerated sigh. If he plays it up, Caleb might not realize exactly how true.

“I am here now,” Caleb says solemnly, and Molly thinks his heart might actually leap out of his chest. Instead, he brings his tail up to snake around Caleb’s waist and tug him closer. Caleb gasps and tips forward, off balance, right into Molly’s arms.

The kiss is light, little more than a greeting between close friends would be, but it’s a promising start. “What would you like tonight, love?” Molly asks. “Anything special?”

“Ah, I do not…” Caleb starts, shaking his head. “You were kind enough to invite me. Whatever you want is fine.” It was perhaps too much to hope that Caleb would have already gained the confidence to ask for what he wants, but then again, Molly thinks, Caleb may not even know what he wants.

“Don’t think we need a proper plan,” Fjord says, stepping up behind Caleb until he and Molly have the human sandwiched between them. “Let’s just start and see where the night takes us. That okay with you?”

Caleb nods and takes in a deep breath, and it’s all the permission Molly needs to lean in and kiss Caleb’s neck right beneath the hinge of his jaw. The human gasps and then lets out a shaky sigh, and from the way Fjord’s weight has shifted, Molly’s willing to bet that he’s working on the other side of Caleb’s neck. Molly’s entirely fine to spend another night focused on Caleb, but this time the human doesn’t seem content to remain passive – he sets a hand at Molly’s waist and begins tugging up the fabric until his clever fingers find skin.

Molly does him one better and goes for Caleb’s belt while trailing kisses down his neck. He unbuckles it slowly, but stops entirely when Caleb cries out, “Wait!”

At that Molly freezes entirely. “Is everything okay? Do you want the blindfold again?”

Caleb shakes his head. “Y-you were both so generous with me last time, but I did not get to touch you, or even to look at you much.”

“Easy enough to fix,” Fjord says, reaching around Caleb to grab the hem of Molly’s shirt and tug it roughly over his head.

“Hey, watch the horns!” Molly yelps. Fortunately, he’s already taken off the chains, or else he’d be spending the rest of the night untangling them from fabric and hair. Still, he has to wrestle the damn shirt over his head in a none-too-dignified manner – while Caleb watches, of course. Molly’s so focused on it that he nearly jumps when he feels cool hands close over his, helping unhook the lacing at his shirt collar from one of his horns.

It’s easier then, and Molly finally pulls the fabric away to reveal Caleb, his eyes soft with that almost-smile of his. “Horns must complicate your wardrobe, _ja_?”

Molly shrugs, feeling his cheeks grow warm from the softness of Caleb’s gaze. He had completely forgotten to account for the fact that Caleb couldn’t look at him last time. “I’m used to it. Apparently Fjord still isn’t.”

“Usually he’s the one ripping the clothes off _my_ body,” Fjord says with a chuckle, easing out of his own shirt.

“There was never any ripping,” Molly retorts, leaning around Caleb to flick Fjord’s nipple.

“Pardon me, Caleb,” Fjord says before stepping around him and grabbing Molly by the waist. He can’t quite lift Molly up, but he can drag him to the bed and push him down on his back. “You be good,” Fjord says loudly, “or I’ll turn you over my knee and let Caleb spank you.”

Looking up at Fjord with wide eyes, Molly lets out a whimper.

“No, you’d like that too much,” Fjord sighs. “Tell you what, why don’t you wait here and cool off for a moment while I take care of Caleb?”

Molly strongly considers objecting, but he’d also immensely enjoyed watching Fjord touch Caleb last time, so he groans “Fine” and sits up when Fjord gets off of him.

Caleb is standing at the foot of the bed, just watching as Fjord stands back up to embrace him. “I’m really, really glad you’re back,” Fjord says gently, cupping Caleb’s cheek in one broad hand. Molly feels a low burn of jealousy at how good they look together, how much he wishes Caleb’s lips were trailing across his collarbone instead of Fjord’s, but he pushes the feeling back down. He’s determined to enjoy whatever time he gets with Caleb, and he can’t exactly begrudge the human some time with Fjord’s big, rough hands.

However, Fjord is mostly still, letting Caleb touch him as much as he likes. Caleb’s hands are lovely, too – long-fingered and pale against the green of Fjord’s skin. It looks like he’s mapping Fjord’s body, and Molly wonders whether he remembers what he touches as well as he remembers what he sees and hears. Molly happens to know from experience that Fjord doesn’t get much out of having his nipples played with, but once Caleb gets a hand in Fjord’s hair, he figures out pretty quickly how much Fjord likes having his hair tugged and played with.

Soon, Caleb runs a hand down the front of Fjord’s trousers, finding the shape of him through the material, and both men groan. “Fjord,” Caleb says between kisses to the half-orc’s chest. “I wanted to try… I don’t know how successful I will be, but I would like to… to use my mouth on you.”

This time, Molly groans too, rubbing at himself through his own pants before he even realizes he’s doing it.

Fjord’s eyebrows rise. “If that’s what you want, I’m sure as shit not gonna say no.”

“Just remember it’s not a competition, love,” Molly says, distantly worried about Caleb possibly hurting himself.

“Oh, I know I cannot compete with you in any sense,” Caleb says, and Molly winces at his own phrasing. “But I am curious to find out what Fjord would feel like in my mouth.”

Fjord nods. “Uh, here – might be easier for you if I lie down.”

He does, opening his trousers and shoving them halfway down his thighs. Molly, grateful for the opportunity to view this up close, sheds his own pants completely and goes to sit beside Caleb where he’s straddling Fjord’s legs. As Fjord strokes his enormous cock, Caleb looks nervous but determined, and Molly sets a hand on his shoulder. “Want some pointers, love?”

“Please.”

“He likes it wet, so don’t be afraid to drool. Take your time. If you’re out of practice, don’t try to take him too deep. What I meant to say is that only degenerate sluts such as myself should try to choke on this monster.”

“Yep,” Fjord agrees.

“Use the point of your tongue on his slit and he’ll love you forever,” Molly says, tucking a loose strand of Caleb’s hair behind his ear. Then he can’t help it – he has to lean forward for a kiss to Caleb’s cheek. “If you need to tag out or take a breather, I’ll be right here to take over for you.”

Caleb swallows loudly, and Molly bats Fjord’s hand out of the way so he can hold Fjord’s cock steady for Caleb. He hears Fjord suck in a breath and then hold it as Caleb leans down, and it comes out in a moan as Caleb gives the tip of Fjord’s cock an open-mouthed kiss that ends in a teasing tongue flick. Fuck, _Molly_ might not make it through this without combusting.

Seeming to work himself up for more, Caleb kisses and even nibbles very lightly up and down Fjord’s length before finally taking the head in his mouth. He presses down experimentally, not getting far before meeting resistance, but Molly’s relieved to see that Caleb doesn’t try to push past it. Instead, he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard on the way back up, and Fjord lets out a pleased noise as Molly feels a shiver run through the half-orc’s body.

Caleb starts up a rhythm as best he can, and Molly helps by stroking the base of Fjord’s cock in time with it. When Caleb occasionally pulls off to catch his breath and tease at Fjord with the tip of his tongue, Molly leans in to press sucking kisses along the shaft and fondle Fjord’s balls.

After a while, Fjord starts making the noises that tell Molly he has to pull off if he doesn’t want Fjord to come yet, and sure enough, Fjord sits up with a grunt and pushes Caleb back. But he surprises Molly by gasping “Wanna come on your face, Caleb. Paint that beard nice and pretty. That okay?”

“ _J-ja_ , please,” Caleb says, his voice rough, and Molly urges Caleb to lay back, head cushioned on Molly’s thighs, as Fjord kneels over him and starts stroking himself fast and rough.

“Why don’t you open those pretty pink lips for him?” Molly suggests, and when he rubs his thumb over Caleb’s lower lip, the human’s mouth opens invitingly.

Molly sees him lock eyes with Fjord, and Fjord moans loudly, body going rigid as he starts to come. His aim is uncannily accurate, and he comes in thick stripes over Caleb’s mouth and chin. Molly himself can’t help but gasp at the sight, which may have featured in more than one of his private fantasies. Fjord pants as he shivers through the last of his orgasm, pressing the tip of his cock to Caleb’s waiting tongue until he grows too sensitive and has to pull away.

Fjord sits back on his heels, admiring his handiwork before turning to Molly and saying, “Seems impolite to just leave him like that without cleaning up.”

Molly rolls his eyes at Fjord but wastes no time bending over Caleb to lick him clean. The human’s beard is surprisingly soft against his tongue, and he quivers at the thought of feeling it against some of his more sensitive skin. When Molly’s finished, he kisses Caleb’s still open mouth, sharing the familiar taste of Fjord.

After a moment, Caleb pushes gently at his shoulder, and Molly moves back to help him sit up. “Water?” he asks softly, and Molly kisses the tip of his nose before standing up to go retrieve the jug.

When he gets back, Fjord is stroking Caleb’s hair and murmuring something in his ear too softly for Molly to hear. Caleb smiles, and Molly feels the burn of envy start to light in his gut again. But Caleb reaches gladly for the water, and Fjord kisses Caleb on the cheek and looks up at Molly. “I’d say he did impressively well.”

“Mmm, a pleasure to watch,” Molly agrees, taking the cup back when Caleb is finished.

Fjord has tugged the neck of Caleb’s shirt to the side and is kissing and biting at his shoulder when the half-orc suddenly freezes, then sighs and stares into the middle distance. Caleb glances at Fjord, then at Molly, who’s just as confused.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Fjord groans, “Jester, can’t it wait? I just got into bed.” He looks at Caleb apologetically and opens his mouth to say something before freezing again. When he speaks, it’s directed into thin air. “Really? Right now? How long is that gonna take?” Another pause, then: “Okay, fine. Give me a minute, though.”

Fjord groans again and slaps a hand over his eyes. “Apparently Jester has to tell me something that absolutely can’t wait and she expects it to take ‘a few minutes.’”

Molly’s immediately suspicious of the timing, but he doesn’t intend to let on. “That could mean anything from a few actual minutes to half an hour.”

“Well, shit,” Fjord says, getting to his feet and tucking himself back into his trousers. “You two don’t wait on me. Have some fun before I get back.”

Molly narrows his eyes at Fjord, who just swipes his shirt up off the floor and leaves.

The door slams shut, and Molly looks over to see Caleb still staring at it. Molly chuckles, trying to put Caleb at ease and hoping it doesn’t sound forced. “That’s a first. I don’t think he’d have left this bed for anyone but Jester.”

Caleb looks at him, clearly a bit surprised. “Do you think he reciprocates her feelings for him?”

“Mmm, I don’t think he knows exactly how he feels about her, but he definitely feels something.”

“And that does not bother you?”

Molly takes Caleb’s hand and shuffles over to him on the bed. “I’d miss getting to play with him if they figure things out and he wants to be with her exclusively, but we agreed when we started this that either of us can call it off for any reason.”

Toying lightly with Molly’s fingers, Caleb says, “I suppose I have not known many relationships like yours and Fjord’s.”

Privately, Molly wonders if Caleb has known many functional relationships of any kind, but now’s not the time for that conversation. He moves until he’s face-to-face with Caleb and begins running a hand through Caleb’s hair. “It’s getting longer.”

“ _Ja_ , perhaps I should ask Yasha to cut it.”

“I don’t know, I like it long. Such a beautiful color.”

“I used to be teased for it, as a child,” Caleb says, but the look on his face is one of nostalgia rather than pain. “I was the only one in my class with red hair.”

“Little savages,” Molly proclaims haughtily, and Caleb’s expression softens even further. Emboldened, Molly rises up on his knees and scoots forward to straddle Caleb’s legs. “This okay?”

With a brief nod, Caleb reaches for Molly. The human is disheveled, to be sure, but still fully clothed, and the texture of his trousers against Molly’s naked ass and inner thighs is tantalizingly rough. Caleb’s arms close around Molly’s shoulders and waist, and Molly shivers at the contrast of skin against fabric. It makes him feel deliciously vulnerable, as though Caleb might choose to push him flat on the bed and take him at any moment.

Of course, that’s not who Caleb is. Instead, his hands glide softly over Molly’s skin, mapping him the way he’d seen Caleb do to Fjord. Molly doesn’t have to exaggerate his own reactions as Caleb’s fingers find the ticklish spot on his ribs or grip the base of his tail to make him moan. In return, Molly only gets what he can feel through Caleb’s shirt – he’s disinclined to break away from Caleb long enough to urge him to get rid of it.

Soon, Molly’s actively fighting the urge to rub his cock against Caleb’s stomach, and he’s about to start leaking slick on Caleb’s trousers, so he gets a good grip around the human’s shoulders and tips his own weight backwards until he’s prone on the bed and Caleb is mostly on top of him. It’s an entirely new sensation, Caleb pressing him into the mattress, one that Molly desperately wants more of, so he pulls Caleb down until he can whisper in his ear, “I’m all yours, love. Do whatever you want with me.”

It has precisely the wrong effect – Caleb’s body goes stiff and he pulls away. “Perhaps we should wait until Fjord returns.”

Molly’s heart plummets. He closes his eyes and forces himself to take a deep breath before sitting up to look at Caleb, who looks suddenly gloomy.

“Is it— Have I done something wrong, darling?” Molly manages to get out. “Did I touch you somewhere you didn’t like?”

“Oh,” Caleb says, not meeting Molly’s gaze. “No, it is nothing like that. You… you have been wonderful, Mollymauk.”

“Are you alright?” Caleb only chews on his lip, and maybe Molly should stop before he forces Caleb to say something like _I’m only here for Fjord_ , but it hurts too much to see Caleb miserable. “Please talk to me, even if it’s only to tell me to shut up.”

“ _No_ , I’m… I am sorry,” Caleb moans, pulling his knees up to his chest and seeming to shrink before Molly’s eyes. “I am merely… embarrassed.”

Molly thinks back to what they’d been doing and can’t find a single embarrassing thing about it, particularly on Caleb’s part. Clearly telegraphing his movements, he sets his hand on Caleb’s shoulder. “Do you think you can explain? I won’t force you, of course, but this is the absolute last place you should feel embarrassed. I liked what you were doing.”

The words are thickly accented and mumbled against Caleb’s folded arms, but Molly’s close enough to hear him say, “I cannot please you as he does.”

“Who, Fjord?”

Caleb nods, and Molly has to stop himself from simply throwing his arms around Caleb. “What in the nine hells makes you say that, love?”

“Is it not obvious?”

“No, Caleb,” Molly says, trying and failing to temper the exasperation in his voice. “ _Nein_! What do you mean?”

“You have seen me,” Caleb says, gesturing at his body. “I have… so little experience. And I am not… endowed as Fjord is.”

“Well, fuck me running,” Molly mutters to himself, his jaw working as he tries to figure out how to express to Caleb just how wrong he is _and_ make him believe it. “I may have put too much emphasis that. No, I _definitely_ put too much emphasis on that.”

“It is okay, Mollymauk. You cannot help what you like.”

“I like a lot of things!” Molly says, cringing at the defensiveness in his voice – it’s hard to sound honest when he’s speaking the truth. “Caleb, look at me. Please.” It takes a long, painful moment, but he eventually meets Molly’s eyes. “One of those things I like is _you_. I don’t care about your experience or the size of your dick even a little bit.”

Caleb looks genuinely shocked at that, and Molly tries to follow up on it before the self-loathing can set back in. He hazards reaching out and setting his other hand on Caleb’s upper arm. “This isn’t about pleasing me or keeping a scoresheet. I just want to be with you however you’ll let me. It was nice that Fjord was here last time, but we definitely don’t need him to… to have fun. Honest to gods, Caleb, if you just wanted to lie back and let me spend a few hours getting you off as many times as possible again, that would please the hell out of me.”

Caleb shakes his head, and a little of the tension seems to leave his shoulders. “No, that is not what I want this time.”

Molly keeps his smile gentle. “Ok, we’ve ruled one thing out. Let’s narrow it down from there. Forget about pleasing me for a second – what do _you_ want?”

Caleb’s brow furrows, and Molly recognizes the look he gets when he’s approaching a problem analytically. Possibly it shouldn’t be as arousing as he finds it. “I… I would very much like to keep touching you.”

“I would love that,” Molly gushes, gently prying Caleb’s arms loose from where they’re folded around his legs. “You can touch any part of me at any time tonight. You don’t even need to ask.”

“I would like to taste you,” Caleb says quietly. “Your skin and your sweat and your… your cock.”

Molly whimpers reflexively, stomach clenching at the idea of Caleb’s mouth on him. “Go on.”

“I…” Caleb bites his lip, and Molly can’t tell whether he can’t articulate what he wants or genuinely doesn’t know.

“May I make a suggestion, love?” Molly asks, threading his fingers through Caleb’s. Caleb nods. “Do you remember last time, when Fjord was fucking me, and you asked me what it felt like?”

“I remember everything.”

“Fuck, of course you do. So you also remember what you said when _I_ said I couldn’t.”

Caleb softly repeats, “I said ‘you can and you will.’”

Even though the tone of his voice is completely different, Molly still shivers a little at the memory. “Just _thinking_ about it pushes my buttons. Boss me around a little bit and I’m yours.”

“I do not have much experience in that practice.”

“That’s okay,” Molly says with a squeeze to Caleb’s hand. “Just… think about what you want, about what would feel good at any given moment and tell me to do it. I trust you.”

“And what if I tell you to do something you do not want to do?”

“Then I’ll say ‘no’ or ‘wait,’ and you’ll listen, because I know that’s important to you.” In actuality, Molly can’t imagine many things that he _wouldn’t_ do in this particular situation, but he does think it’s important that Caleb knows where the boundaries are.

“Mmm,” Caleb muses, appearing to think it over. “You are quite a brat with Fjord. That will not work with me, I think. Whenever I ask a question tonight, about what you want or how something feels, you will tell me the truth. If the truth is that you do not wish to do something, you will tell me that, as well. I shall be very angry if I find out you have lied about that.”

Gods _damn_ is Caleb good at thinking on his feet, because the little bit of firmness in his tone zings right down Molly’s spine to light him up inside. There’s an undertone to Caleb’s polite, mild voice that speaks of mercilessness. Molly’s heard him cast spells that command fire with that same voice, and it makes Molly want to roll over and beg.

Instead, he takes a deep breath and says, “I understand. What would you like me to do?”

“I think… be still and let me touch you.”

“I’d like that,” Molly says, skin already buzzing with anticipation.

He has to stifle a sound of disappointment when Caleb reaches for his horns first. He can’t feel Caleb’s fingertips as they learn the texture of the keratin, following the curves around the sides of Molly’s head. There are no chains or baubles now, but Caleb seems fascinated with the horns themselves. Slowly, he traces the same path in reverse, curling back up until he’s running his fingers along the base of the horns where they meet Molly’s scalp. “Is this sensitive, right here?” Caleb asks, voice soft.

“Sensitive, but not erotic,” Molly answers truthfully. “I do like fingernails on my scalp, though.”

“Mmm,” Caleb hums thoughtfully, combing his fingers through Molly’s violet curls. “And do you enjoy having your hair pulled?”

“Not especially, but feel free to use my horns to put me where you want me.”

No sooner are the words out of his mouth than Molly feels a firm tug on one horn, urging him to tip his head to the side. He does and is rewarded with soft lips at his neck right below the hinge of his jaw. They trail gentle, deliberate kisses down the sensitive skin there, and it’s the only point of contact between their bodies. It’s so different from what Molly’s used to – a glut of sensation, hands and mouths everywhere at once – and it brings all his focus to that point until he wonders if his skin is actually glowing at the places where Caleb’s lips have been.

When he feels the point of Caleb’s tongue sneak between his lips to swipe a quick taste at the base of his throat, his cock throbs. “Caleb, _please_ ,” he moans.

“Please what, _liebling_?” Caleb murmurs against his skin.

“More. I need more.”

“And so you will have it, when I am satisfied.”

Even the word in Caleb’s soft accent makes Molly shiver, his nipples tightening in the cool air. “Then let me satisfy you,” Molly says, grinning down at Caleb.

“What would you do to satisfy me?” Caleb says, pulling back to look at Molly.

“Suck your cock,” Molly says, without having to think about it.

Caleb pulls back to look at him appraisingly. “Ah, I think that is how you are used to getting your own way.”

Molly’s grin widens. “It’s a pretty reliable method.”

“But you have asked me to boss you around, have you not?”

“So _command_ me to suck your cock.”

Frowning, Caleb shakes his head, and Molly can’t for the life of him imagine what’s going on in there. It’s undeniably exciting. “You have asked me to take control of this encounter. I will not give it back so easily.” Molly shivers again and is about to say something when Caleb cuts him off. “Play with your nipples, please.”

Grateful to give his hands something to do, Molly obeys, tugging roughly with his thumbs and forefingers. “This good?”

“Mmm, very,” Caleb muses, eyes locked on Molly’s hands. “That does not hurt?”

“Huh-uh,” Molly says, heartbeat picking up. “Don’t think my nipples are a sensitive as yours. Need a lot of stimulation here.” He sees Caleb’s tongue dart out to lick his lips, clearly enjoying the show, so Molly tips his head back, letting his chest jut out. His spine undulates with the rise and fall with his breath as he—

“Stop.”

It’s spoken gently, but Molly still checks in with Caleb as he lets his hands fall away from his chest. “Everything okay?”

“With me, _ja_. However, you were attempting to take control from me again.”

“How—?”

“You were performing for me, Mollymauk.”

Molly shakes his head, confused. “No, that really does feel good.”

“I did not say you were lying. I said you were _performing_. I know that is something you enjoy, but it is a way of maintaining control over the situation. So in this moment, right now, I am asking you to stop.”

“Okay,” Molly says, hearing the uncertainty in his own voice. He hadn’t quite been aware that’s what he was doing. “I guess I thought you wanted to watch me.”

“I do, very much. But I wish to watch _you_ , not a performance.”

Molly nods slowly. He hasn’t had a stitch of clothing on for a while, but he suddenly feels naked. “What would you like me to do?”

Caleb looks him over for a moment before asking, “Are you comfortable sitting back on your heels?”

“Yes, very,” Molly says, already shifting into position. As he does, Caleb removes his shirt, and Molly does his best to ogle Caleb without being too obvious. He understands, intellectually, that Caleb isn’t terribly comfortable in his body, but all Molly can think about is connecting every freckle on the human’s chest and shoulders with his tongue.

When Molly’s settled in on his knees, Caleb surprises him by straddling his bare thighs. Caleb’s not quite close enough to touch, crotch resting just beyond the tip of Molly’s cock, but considering Caleb’s typical need for large amounts of personal space, it feels incredibly intimate.

“Last time…” Caleb begins. His eyes dart away, and Molly watches as he musters the courage to summon the words. “Would you feel comfortable if I kissed you now?”

“Please,” Molly breathes, clenching his hands into fists to keep from pulling Caleb into a kiss right then. He forces himself to wait for Caleb to slide his hands up over his shoulders before leaning in and angling his mouth against Caleb’s. Caleb starts slow, lips closed and soft, and Molly tries to let him set the pace. He rests his hands on Caleb’s hips, the human’s skin cool and smooth under his touch. Molly can feel the shift as Caleb becomes more and more comfortable, the tension leaving his body by degrees until Molly feels Caleb’s tongue swipe at the seam of his lips. He opens up, and the press of Caleb’s tongue suddenly becomes greedy. Molly moans around it, pulling Caleb in tighter until he can grind against the bulge in Caleb’s trousers. The coarse fabric is too rough on his cock, but any stimulation feels good.

Caleb lets it go on longer than Molly expects, but he pulls away with a groan of “ _Scheisse_ , Mollymauk, you are difficult to resist.”

“So don’t,” Molly murmurs. Gods, he wishes he could get Caleb to understand that he doesn’t need to be impressed.

“I want to try something,” Caleb says, shifting back off Molly’s thighs. Molly starts to grumble, but quiets when Caleb says, “Stack the pillows behind you and open your legs for me.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Molly says through a laugh, splaying his legs out and getting comfortable with his feet flat on the mattress.

Caleb scoots between his spread legs, looking at Molly with heat in his eyes. “Sit on your hands, but leave your tail free. Please.”

Molly feels his pulse kick up as he obeys, unsure where Caleb is going with this.

“I am going to touch you now,” Caleb says earnestly. “Please remain as still as possible. I think that may counteract your… instinct to perform. You may be as loud as you like, but try not to move.”

Molly’s almost dizzy now with anticipation. It’s reasonably difficult to surprise him in bed, and Caleb’s already managing it handily. “That’s a new one.”

Caleb’s eyes snap up. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, darling, it is. If anything gets to be too much, I’ll tell you right away.” Perhaps Molly has greatly underestimated Caleb, but he’s starting to imagine that Caleb might indeed happen upon something that’s too much for Molly. Molly’s not frightened – after all, he’s not facing off against Caleb in a battle – but he’s got that slight taste of danger in the back of his throat that comes from staring down the unexpected. Coincidentally, it’s making his inside clench and his cock throb as well.

Without further warning, Caleb raises his hands to Molly’s chest and begins to pinch and twist his nipples the same way Molly was doing earlier. The _exact_ same way, and it floods Molly’s brain with sensation before he can prepare for it. He chokes out a moan and begins pressing up into Caleb’s touch until he remembers Caleb’s proscription against movement.

Caleb sees him stop himself and purrs, “ _Ja_ , _gut_. Very good, Molly.”

Molly wants to wriggle under the praise, but he can’t, and that makes him moan a little louder. The look on Caleb’s face is so intense that Molly has to shut his eyes, but all that does is block everything out but the feeling of Caleb’s fingers on his nipples, which are starting to ache from the prolonged rough stimulation. It’s so good that he has to dig his fingers into his ass to keep from squirming.

He’s so focused on trying to stay still that he almost misses Caleb calling his name. “ _Molly_ ,” Caleb says again, looking relieved when Molly opens his eyes. “Is this good?”

The sound Molly makes is not quite a word, but it’s undeniably positive.

“Would you like more?”

This time, Molly gets the word “yes” out, and he’s a little surprised at how ragged his voice is.

Caleb nods. “I have seen you wrap your tail around your cock.” That throws Molly for a moment. When had Caleb seen— _oh_. Through Frumpkin. “Do that for me now, please. Make a single loop just beneath the head, just here, snug but not tight.”

On the word _here_ , Caleb curls his thumb and forefinger around Molly’s cock and squeezes once, and Molly’s stomach contracts so sharply that the air is forced out of his lungs. It’s the first time Caleb has touched his cock tonight, and it’s so casual and self-assured and brief that it leaves Molly’s head spinning. It’s like Caleb has no idea at all what he’s doing to Molly – _godsdamn it all, Caleb has_ no idea _what he’s doing to Molly_.

Molly’s tail trembles a little as he does as he’s asked. This is something of a sexual party trick, but Molly can’t remember anyone every specifically asking him to do it before. It’s not something he usually does when he’s alone, either – it’s good for some blunt stimulation, but his hands work much better for the purpose. Now though, it feels enticingly foreign, like the light, teasing pressure on his cock isn’t even something he’s doing to himself. Like Caleb’s making Molly use his own body as a sex toy.

“Yes, _liebling_ , perfect,” Caleb says, surveying Molly’s handiwork and leaning up to kiss his forehead.

“Can I move now?” Molly asks, hoping Caleb will say no.

“You may only do one thing,” Caleb replies, and oh, somehow that’s even better. “When I say your name, you may squeeze with your tail. Only once, and do not rub or thrust, but you may squeeze as hard as you like. Other than that, remain perfectly still. Do you understand… Molly?”

The moment he hears his name, Molly tightens the loop of his tail and feels the single ripple of pleasure work its way through his body until it comes out of his mouth as a grunt.

“Yes or no, Molly?”

“Yes,” Molly gasps, riding out another wave of sensation. “Fucking hells, Caleb, you’ll be the death of me.”

“I am not even touching you, Molly.” Caleb’s voice is even, but he’s _grinning_.

Molly can’t help but return the grin, even though he’s already trembling with the anticipation of the next squeeze.

Caleb leans forward until he’s nearly nose-to-nose with Molly. “Just make sure you listen carefully, m…my friend.” Molly absolutely falls for it, clenching his tail and then completely failing to smother the resulting groan. Before the sound even gets all the way out of his mouth, it turns into a yelp as Caleb pinches sharply at Molly’s thigh. “That was not your name.”

“You fight dirty, Mister Caleb,” Molly moans in utter bliss.

Still, Caleb seems unsure how to interpret the sentiment, grin faltering slightly as he starts to ask, “Is this— Do you want—?”

“ _Yes_ , gods, fuck, don’t stop” comes out of Molly’s mouth in a barely comprehensible rush. “I want all of it.”

At that, Caleb’s expression evens out into a small, pleased smile. He cups Molly’s cheek and kisses him tenderly. “You’re so beautiful, Molly,” Caleb murmurs, and then drinks in Molly’s answering moan. “And so responsive. The _sounds_ you make.”

Molly’s stomach quivers, the base of his tail tensing as he waits for the sound of his name. What he gets instead is a palm brushing down the inside of his thigh, getting achingly near to his groin before running back up to his knee. His own hands, still trapped beneath him, knead into the flesh of his ass just to have something to hold onto.

Caleb’s head dips and his lips fasten around one of Molly’s nipples, his mouth gentle where his fingers had been unforgiving. His hands continue stroking Molly’s thighs, dipping a little lower on each pass until his thumbs brush Molly’s balls. He hears Molly’s plaintive mewl and asks, “Would you like my hands there, Molly?”

 _Squeeze_. “Yes, please.”

“So polite, Molly, you deserve a reward.” Another squeeze of his tail, and a cool hand envelops his balls, rolling them gently. “Does that feel good?”

“Mmm, yeah, but not as good as the spot right behind— Press your fingers— _oh_ yes.”

Molly hisses with pleasure at the firm touch, nearly drowning out Caleb’s slight gasp. “Already so wet for me,” Caleb muses.

Molly wants to tell Caleb he’s been slick for ages, starting when Caleb walked in the room, but he’s too busy focusing on keeping still. He’s been gagged and restrained before, but he’s never been simply _asked_ not to move, and it’s somehow harder than it would be to keep quiet. Molly wouldn’t have guessed it would be so difficult, but all he wants to do is writhe in bliss at the way Caleb is rubbing over and over that sweet spot. Forcing himself to hold still is keeping his focus firmly in his body, amplifying the pleasure in ways he never expected.

When Caleb says his name again, a sweetly teasing breath murmured into his ear, it takes Molly’s brain a moment to catch up, and when it does, he reflexively squeezes with his tail a little too hard, and it hurts and feels so impossibly good at the same time that a blurt of pre-cum dribbles out of the tip of his cock.

The tips of Caleb’s fingers move closer and closer to Molly’s hole, which clenches around nothing each time they approach. His weight is resting back now, and his hands are holding his ass cheeks apart in an entirely unsubtle gesture. Caleb only gets out a “May I put—” before Molly shouts “ _yes_.”

The fullness of Caleb’s fingers is a relief and a wonderful torment at the same time. Two fingers slide easily in to the second knuckle, and Molly’s abs turn to iron with the effort of not bucking his hips to take them deeper. “Caleb, please,” Molly grits out, ending on a whine.

“What do you need, Molly?”

The weight of his body is pressing on the base of his tail at an uncomfortable angle, but it’s hard to care when another squeeze knocks the air out of his lungs. “More.”

“Of course, Molly,” Caleb croons, working his fingers all the way in, and then out again. When he comes back with three, Molly keens, keeping his torso rigid but unable to stop his head from tipping back against the pillows. “Whatever you want, Molly.”

The squeezing pressure from his own tail is electric, but it’s too inconsistent and lacks the friction Molly needs if he’s ever going to come. Maybe Caleb won’t _let_ him come; maybe he’ll keep Molly strung out like this for hours, practically vibrating with arousal without ever being allowed to finish. His muscles are already starting to burn with the simple effort of keeping still, and he wonders how long it will be until he can’t hold himself anymore.

Just as tears start to leak out of the corners of his eyes, Molly feels a hand grip the base of his cock and start to stroke up as far as the loop of his tail. His head snaps up to see Caleb’s mouth lowering over the flushed purple head, and in the split second when the plush heat of Caleb’s tongue makes contact, everything suddenly changes. One firm suck and Molly’s right on the edge, too fast and too abrupt, and he wails, “Wait, please!”

Caleb immediately pulls back, eyes wide, but before the human can second-guess himself, Molly moans, “Want your cock in me when I come.”

Wordlessly, Caleb nods, hands withdrawing, but it’s still a full second before Molly feels himself pull back from the brink.

Caleb fumbles with the ties of his trousers, but only for a moment, and then he’s lifting his cock out, hard and ready. Fortunately, Caleb doesn’t bother trying to actually remove his trousers, just wraps an arm under Molly’s back and tugs him until he’s half in Caleb’s lap. It takes the pressure off of Molly’s tail, and Molly has a split second to think that things can’t get any more perfect until he feels the blunt head of Caleb’s cock pressing at his entrance. “Let me move,” he cries out, “please.”

“Yes, yes,” Caleb pants, voice breaking as his cock breaches the tight ring of muscle. “Whatever you want, Mollymauk, just let me hear you.”

Molly’s so primed to the sound of his own name by now that his tail squeezes convulsively and a howl tears its way from his throat. His arms go around Caleb’s neck and one leg twines around his waist, and he just holds on, trusting Caleb to give him what he needs.

A steady chant of “Molly Molly _Molly_ ” pours out of Caleb’s mouth as he snaps his hips in a sharp thrust that make stars sparkle behind Molly’s eyes. He sounds as desperate as Molly feels, cock trapped between their bodies, the long plane of Caleb’s stomach rubbing deliciously against the tip as his own tail squeezes tight. Molly’s dimly aware of the sounds coming out of his own mouth – needy, pleading whimpers and groans that start as words and end as gibberish, but they seem to spur Caleb on nonetheless.

Combined with the cock pistoning inside him it’s almost enough… _almost_ … and then Caleb’s hand closes around Molly, stroking fast with and around the loop of his tail. A groan of “come for me, Molly,” and he breaks apart. The stars sparkling at the edge of his vision suddenly burst, and he feels the shockwave travel through his tense, exhausted muscles like an earthquake. The sharp, sweet pleasure keeps expanding until he’s sure it must be pouring out of him in waves, leaving him limp and battered in its wake.

Caleb’s still going as Molly starts to come down. It quickly edges into oversensitivity and Molly’s whole body quakes, but he can feel how close Caleb is. All Molly has to do is clench around Caleb and gasp his name, and the human’s rhythm falters. He clutches Molly tight and howls into his shoulder, thrusting weakly until his arms give out and he collapses on top of Molly.

It’s not the most comfortable position Molly’s ever been in, but Caleb barely weighs a thing, and besides, it would take nothing less than a fully-grown dragon to pry Caleb out of his arms right now. Molly strokes Caleb’s back with a tender hand, mind wiped wonderfully blank by the bliss still singing through his veins.

It lasts until Caleb starts to stir, but Molly can’t let him get away without pulling him up for a kiss. “You ingenious, _brilliant_ , magical man,” he murmurs against Caleb’s lips. “I’m never letting you go.”

It’s not until Caleb chuckles weakly and replies “If you do not, we may end up permanently stuck together” that Molly realizes what he’s just said. It seems Caleb’s taken it as an offhanded joke, but Molly’s not sure that’s how he meant it. But since he said it, and he doesn’t want to feel the emptiness of Caleb pulling out just yet, he wraps both legs around Caleb’s waist.

“Not… not yet,” Molly sighs, getting a hand around Caleb’s neck and tugging him back down until their foreheads are resting against each other. He wants to stay like this as long as he can, their heaving chests pressed together as he and Caleb breath the same air. Inexperienced as he may be, Caleb had stripped Molly bare so neatly with just a few commands: _Don’t perform. Stay still. Listen to me_. If Molly hadn’t been sure before, he fucking well is now. There are things Molly wants to say – _needs_ to say – and it seems a little unfair, even by his own terms, to have Caleb still inside him when he says them.

When he builds his nerve up, he lets his leg slip down from around Caleb’s hips and allows the human to pull back. Molly winces a little at the feeling, and when he opens his eyes, Caleb’s not there. His heart sinks, but then he sits up enough to see that Caleb is stumbling over to the water jug and dampening a cloth. “Please do not ask me to go twice more,” Caleb says, his tone light but wavering. “Or even once more. Last time was an anomaly. I do not think I could survive it again.”

Relieved, Molly agrees, “You wore me out, too.”

When Caleb returns and holds the cloth out to him, Molly feels his heart expand in his chest with something a little like hope.

“Thank you, my love,” he says softly, accepting the offering and tugging Caleb back on the bed with him. When he’s finished wiping himself down, he folds the towel over to a clean patch and gently tends to the mess he left on Caleb’s belly, not quite able to look Caleb in the face yet.

That changes when Caleb whispers, “Was… was that okay?”

“Okay?” Molly repeats dumbly, his eyes snapping up to meet Caleb’s.

“You sounded as though you enjoyed it, but—”

“Pelor’s _balls_ , Caleb,” Molly says, entirely too loudly for the moment. “You don’t get to fuck me that well and still have self-confidence issues. I won’t allow it. If that was you with very little experience, I’m not sure it’s safe to let you loose on the world. It might be irresponsible of me.” None of that, of course, was what he had intended to say.

Caleb just blinks owlishly at him, and Molly sighs, frustrated with his own cowardice. He lies back down and extends his arms, hoping a change in position will bolster his courage. “Will you snuggle with me a little bit? I just came _very_ hard, and I need some touch to ground me. I’ll be the big spoon – works better with my horns.”

Caleb appears to think it over solemnly, and after a moment, he nods and stretches out on the bed, turning over so that his back faces Molly’s chest. It’s a little awkward, but Caleb’s not as stiff as Molly feared he’d be. Molly throws an arm around Caleb’s middle and cuddles up against him gently, careful not to overdo it and risk making Caleb feel trapped.

As Molly lies there, sweat cooling on his body, it feels odd to rehearse the words in his head. Molly tends to simply trust in whatever comes out of his mouth, whether it’s the truth or complete bullshit, and deal with the aftermath later. He’s not entirely used to choosing his words or the tone in which he says them carefully, but if Caleb requires anything, it’s care. When he finds he can no longer keep the words in, Molly starts by asking, “Is this something you like, darling? Being held after?”

“I…” Caleb’s voice, when it comes, sounds strangely baffled. “I do not remember.”

“Oh.” Molly worries his lower lip with sharp teeth, wondering if he’s treading into dangerous territory. “Well, do you like it now?”

Caleb doesn’t answer for a long moment, remaining still in Molly’s arms until Molly starts to grow anxious. But eventually, Caleb says, “Yes. I believe I do.”

“And…” Molly takes a deep breath and steels himself. “Did you enjoy yourself tonight? With me?”

Molly can practically hear Caleb’s brow furrowing. “Was that not obvious?”

“I mean, just me. Without Fjord. You can answer honestly – you won’t hurt my feelings.” Molly sends up a prayer to the Moonweaver that it’s the only lie he’ll need to tell tonight.

The space of one heartbeat passes. Then two. Then three.

Then: “I… I do like this Molly. Just you and I.”

Staring wide-eyed at the back of Caleb’s head, Molly feels the tightness in his chest start to loosen. “Is it something you’d want to do again?”

This time, the answer comes quickly. “Yes. I do not know how often is practical, but… yes.”

“We can… I mean, I’d like it if Fjord would join us sometimes, but that’s not something I need, if you’re not okay with it.”

Abruptly, Caleb turns over, and Molly’s chest tightens up again. “Is this not something you should first discuss with Fjord?”

Molly feels his face heat, and once again, he has to try not to squirm. “Um. Fjord knows. Fjord has known, probably before I did.”

“Fjord knows what?”

“That I like you. That I… have feelings for you. Feelings that I don’t have for Fjord.” And there it is; no more bullshit.

“Oh,” Caleb says. He frowns and looks away, and Molly’s heart stops. The frown doesn’t let up, but Caleb continues almost forlornly, “I like you, too.”

“Is that… is that a problem?”

His eyes snap back to meet Molly’s gaze. “I believed it was, but perhaps I was wrong.”

Molly blinks rapidly, trying to make sure his brain is processing what he’s hearing. “Perhaps you were?” He clears his throat, rephrases: “Perhaps you were.”

Silently, Caleb looks at him for a long time, blue eyes searching Molly’s face for… Molly doesn’t quite know what. But he must find it, because he nods once again. “I enjoy Fjord’s company a great deal, but what I feel for you is... more. Though I do not know why you would choose me,” he says bluntly.

Without even having to think, Molly could give a list of reasons as long as Fjord’s cock, but he doesn’t know if Caleb’s in the right place to hear them. So instead he just shrugs slightly. “The feeling’s mutual,” he says.

At that, Caleb simply turns over and snuggles back into place against Molly’s chest.

Molly swallows, trying to force his heart back down out of his throat. He watches one candle burn down to a puddle, wick snuffing out in a small plume of smoke. In his arms, Caleb breathes slow and even.

&&&

The door creaks and Molly hears Fjord’s attempt at quiet footsteps as he enters the darkened room, the candles long since burned down, but Caleb doesn’t stir. He’d fallen asleep surprisingly quickly and deeply, but Molly’s only been drowsing. Still, Molly allows Fjord to think he’s gotten away with it – until Fjord gets close enough to the bed that Molly can whip his tail out to wrap around Fjord’s leg.

Fjord startles and yanks back, and Molly lets him go, satisfied with the little _eep_ that comes out of Fjord’s mouth. It’s about then that Molly’s nose picks up a subtle but unmistakable whiff of perfume. “So you really were with Jester,” he whispers wryly, carefully rolling over to face Fjord without disturbing Caleb.

Even with his darkvision, Molly can’t quite tell whether Fjord blushes, but it’s a safe bet. “Course I was,” Fjord murmurs. “We just got to talkin’ for a bit.”

Molly can’t smell anything else on him, so it may not have been anything more than that. Still: “Must have been quite the question she needed to ask you.”

“It… Well, it was. Very urgent, too.”

“Uh-huh,” Molly says, grinning.

Fjord sighs quietly. “Nothin’ happened, Molly. We’re not— I haven’t—”

“Fjord?”

“What?”

“Thank you,” Molly says, reaching a hand out to squeeze Fjord’s wrist. Caleb murmurs softly in his sleep, and Molly pauses while the human settles deeper into the pillows. “Just… thank you.”

“Are you two…?” Fjord trails off, his eyes flicking back and forth between Molly and Caleb.

“Yeah.”

The corner of Fjord’s mouth quirks up in a gentle smile. “If the both of you want to invite me to play from time to time, I won’t say no.”

“Good to know,” Molly says. Then, because he hasn’t been able to get it out of his head: “What did you say to him?”

“When?”

“Just before you left. You whispered something, and he smiled.”

“Oh. I just told him not to let you suck him off. Told him you thought he only liked you for your mouth.”

Heart suddenly pounding, Molly tries to remember how long Fjord had whispered in Caleb’s ear. Surely not long enough to say all that. “Bullshit,” he proclaims quietly but sternly.

Fjord shrugs, a slow grin spreading across his face. “Guess we’ll never know then.”

“Big green asshole,” Molly grumbles, rolling back over to put an arm over Caleb while Fjord pulls down the covers on the other bed.

“Horny purple bastard,” Fjord shoots back. “G’night.”

Molly sighs, “Good night.” Through the curtains, he can see a sliver of the moon, a waxing gibbous. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, this series is ended! But worry not -- I have several more CR fics in the pipeline. In fact, they're very close to finished, but I wanted get this one put to bed first. As always, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
